The Haunted Hallows: Into Faded Ties
by GTheRantingGriffin
Summary: Sequel to Hero Down. It's been a year since Randol was locked up and now life has changed for Penny. She's now a full time firefighter, a full time mom, and a local medium. When a dark case gets handed to her it puts her in a position that could potientally put her life on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: I see what they see

A small girl peered out the window of a two-story apartment. She could sense someone was outside. She knew this person could see her unlike the others who had been sent to the house. This person was a mother like the one who had died. The one that used to take care of her every day until she just passed away. The girl heard the front door open. She then closed her eyes unleashing vast amounts of energy. She was afraid of this person that they had sent. She was afraid that this person would capture her or even hurt her even though she couldn't feel pain. She then sensed another presence in the house with her. She brought a male? Why didn't this female just come alone? Why is this one different from the others? Her head was reeling with a lot of thoughts. She grew more afraid as every worse scenario came into focus. She did not want these two here. More importantly, she did not want the male here.

The female down below could sense her anger and her confusion. "She doesn't want you here." She whispered looking at her partner. Her partner lowered his camera down a bit. "it's a little girl. She's releasing a lot of energy into the air." The female was trying to picture what this little girl looked like. "she's really scared. I can tell she doesn't want us hear." The female turned her back to the camera. "come out. I know you're here." She urged. The little girl appeared as a white mist floating in the kitchen. She watched the female carefully. "there's a white mist in the kitchen." Murmured the male. He watched the small LCD screen on his camera. "it's almost like it's watching you, Penny." Penny nodded. She got down on one knee. She offered her hand to the little girl. "it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The little girl ducked behind the wall. "it's because of my partner, isn't it?" asked Penny. The little girl looked at Penny's partner. "he won't hurt you, I promise. He's a dad. He's just here to document you. He wants to make sure your story gets told like I do." Penny offered her hand out to the little girl again. Penny smiled lightly at her. The little girl let go of the wall. She decided to move closer to Penny.

Penny took her small hand in hers. "now why are you still here?" questioned Penny. "I thought they would come back." Replied the small girl. Penny frowned. "but they never did." The little girl burst out into tears. "all I know is that one day I fell asleep and never woke up again. Now I'm here still hoping that they would come back for me." Penny felt her heart break. She hugged the small girl. "they're dead, Maria." She whispered. Maria looked up at Penny. "and so are you. You died of a terrible illness. Your parents passed away in a car crash when they left to get you medicine. Now they've been looking for in the afterlife." Maria sniffed. "do I have to leave?" Penny nodded sadly. "your parents are worried sick. You'll feel better going into the light. It's a safe place. It's not safe for you to be here anymore." Maria backed away from Penny. She feared whatever this "light" was. This is when Sam appeared behind Darian and Penny. Sam gave Maria a reassuring smile. Maria shifted nervously from toe to toe. Penny hugged her again. "just fall asleep Maria. You need a nice long rest." Maria nodded. She laid her head down on Penny's shoulder. "your mom and dad will be waiting for you." She watched the little girl fade. It was a beautiful sight to see a spirit passing over into the light. Maria let the light surround her. She faded from Penny's arms all together. Penny got up from the floor. "she's with them now." She whispered. Darian nodded. He closed the screen on his camera.

A good solid year had passed since Randol had been put behind bars. Penny had recovered from the whole situation slowly. Since she had become a medium, many spirits from all walks of life had been showing up at her doorstep. She's gone to many houses in Wales to deal with spirits who couldn't pass. She looked back at the house she had just gotten down with. She made a quick sketch of Maria in her notebook. Darian put the camera in his duffle bag zipping it up. "another case solved." He muttered. He got in on the Driver's side. Penny nodded. She put her notebook back in the glove compartment. "I'll let the client know once we get back to PontyPandy." Whispered Penny. She buckled herself up. Darian and Penny also had their first child together. It was a little girl named Camila. She had a bit of her dad's ginger hair and her mother's blonde hair. She had her mother's eyes. Camila heard her parents' car pull into the drive. She hopped down from Finley's lap. "mommy! Daddy!" she squealed. Finley smiled. She watched the front door open. Darian was the first to catch their daughter in his arms. She squealed in delight wiggling happily in his arms. "hey what's up Squiggles?!" He touched noses with her. Faron made his way downstairs. Faron had become a permeant member of the family under Finley's care. "hey guys." He greeted. Darian let Camila climb onto his shoulders. She kept her small hands on his head. Penny smiled seeing Faron. "hey Faron." She put her notebook down on the table. "did you help Ms. Cora?" he asked. Penny nodded. "yep the little girl that was haunting her home is no longer there." She showed him the sketch. Faron gave a nod of his head. "Nice."

Penny headed upstairs to get changed. Using her abilities left a bit of a strain on her. The hair on the back of her neck quickly stood up. She cussed lightly underneath her breath as she turned around. "Samuel Peyton-Jones. I swear to god if you do that shit again." She threatened. All she heard was laughter. He appeared behind her. He slid his arms around her waist gently. "it's not funny." He kissed her neck. The contact he made with her gave her a small shock. "sorry." She sighed. "tired?" he asked. She nodded. "I just want to rest before I have to go back downstairs again." She sat on the edge of her bed. She unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt collar. "it's been rough these last few nights." She whispered. "I keep having visions and there's so many people that need my help." Sam sat down behind her. "Just get some rest Penny. Try not to let it bug you too much." Penny laid down on her side. He stroked her hair gently. She fell asleep under his touch.

 _ **As I said in the first one, this is going to be a series. As to how long it will last I'm not sure. Feedback is most appreciated. If you have not read the first one please do so. Also make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Adieu**_

 _ **Melonsworth.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

 _Penny_ _'_ _s dream was soon interrupted by the visions of drowning_ _._ _She could feel herself struggling for a breath_ _._ _Each time she tried to swim to the surface, the current would drag her back down_ _._ _She spotted somebody in the waters with her_ _._ _She reached out for them only to have them not respond_ _._ _She could already tell that they had given up on trying to come back to the surface_ _._ Penny snapped awake. She panted looking around the room. She found herself back in her in room. She gripped the blanket tightly in her hand balling them up. That was the first time she had that dream. She knew what that dream meant. She put her face in her hand. "fuck my life." She whispered. She tossed the blankets off of her. She decided to head downstairs. Camila was playing around her dad's feet. She heard her mom coming downstairs. "mommy!" she got to her wobbly feet. She tried to run over to her. Darian caught her again. He took her hand in his gently. He helped her walk over to Penny. Penny smiled. She picked her daughter up. Camila leaned up against her mother. Penny rubbed her back. She sat with her on the couch. Camila looked up at her mom. She giggled softly at her. Penny kissed the top of her head. She turned the TV on. Camila played quietly in her lap. Darian heard a knock at the door. He got to his feet. He kept his hand on his bowie knife handle. He parted the blinds on the window next to the door. He saw an officer standing outside. He frowned opening the door. The officer looked up at him. "good evening Mr. Jones. I was wondering if I could talk to your girlfriend." Darian put his hand on the door frame blocking the officer's passage of entry. "what for?" he asked. The officer kept his calm. "I'm from the Newtown Police Department. My superior has a proposition for her." Darian raised an eyebrow. "alright but I want to hear this conversation."

Darian let the officer into the house. Penny looked up. "good evening Ms. Morris. I'm Officer Logan from the Newtown Police Department. I'm here on behalf of my superiors back in Newtown." Penny sat up. She put Camila down on the floor. "hang on. Not in front of my daughter. Finley!" she shouted. Finley came downstairs. "can you watch Camila while I talk to Officer Logan please?" Finley smiled. "sure." She picked Camila up. She headed upstairs with her. Darian sat down in the recliner. "I was told that you solved two unsolved murders. I have to say that I'm rather impressed. My superiors want to recruit you as a Psychic Detective." Penny sighed. "as tempting as that position is. I already have a commitment here in PontyPandy. The only reason why I was able to solve those two cases cause they were linked to Sam's. I'm flattered that the police department wants to reach out to me but I'm not sure I really want to solve another murder case." Officer Logan leaned forward on the couch. "we really need your help." She looked at Darian. She had a rather conflicted look on her face. "tell ya what give her a chance to think on it." Said Darian. Officer Logan nodded. "Of course." He hands her his business card. "Just give us a call once you have made up your mind."

"I don't think I can handle working on another case." Penny looked at herself in the bedroom mirror. "I never asked to have my abilities. I'd much rather stick to firefighting." Darian hugged her from behind. She leaned against his chest. "besides dealing with the supernatural realm is really dangerous. No telling what dark entity will follow me back home." He kissed her neck. "Penny, I know your worried. I personally think that you should take the job. Maybe it can help you understand your "gift" a bit more." She sighs. "I don't know Darian. I really don't know." She laid down next to him that night. She hoped that the dream she had earlier didn't invade her consciousness again. She closed her eyes drifting off. The dream didn't come to her that night. This was surprising compared to most of the visions Penny had. She heard her alarm go off at Six like usual. She walked into the bathroom for her shower. She stripped out of her regular clothes tossing them onto the counter. She turned the shower head on. She let the warm water rush over her shoulders. She relaxed. She leaned against the wall. She began to clean herself up for the day. Images flashed suddenly in her head. The images of drowning came back. She dropped her sponge letting it hit the floor. A shadow formed on the other side of the glass. The shower door quickly became fogged. A hand pounded on the glass. Penny screamed. She backed into the corner trying to get away from whatever it was that was trying to get to her. Darian heard Penny scream. He rushed into the bathroom. "Penny?!" Penny was standing in the shower panting. Her gaze was on the door. "Penny?" She snapped out of her thoughts looking at him. "You okay?" he asked. She gave a nod of her head. "yeah I'm fine. Just nearly fell in the shower is all." He really wasn't convinced. "if you're sure." He left the bathroom closing the door.

Penny finished up her shower. She was still shaken up by the vision she just had. She splashed her face with cold water from the sink. By the time, she looked up, she had blood on her face. She screamed again backing into the wall. She grabbed the towel from off the shower door. She tried to clean the blood off her face. She looked down at the towel. The towel was surprisingly clean. "what the hell is going on?" she wondered. She just shook her head. She put the towel up on the door again. She grabbed her uniform out of her closet. Her mind thought back to the vision she had earlier. She was trying to make sense of what she saw. "no. Your probably just hallucinating again." She told herself. She buttoned up the collar of her shirt. "it's nothing. Your just stressed." She kept telling herself that repeatedly. She tip-toed downstairs quietly. Darian was downstairs making breakfast for the both of them. "you don't need to be up." She whispered. Darian dismissed her gently. "no. I have to get up in an hour anyway." Darian put her plate down. Penny sat down at the table and began eating. "are you sure your okay Penny?" he asked. She nodded. "yeah. I'm just having some stress-induced daydreams is all." Darian raised an eyebrow. He took a sip of his tea. The both of them sat in silence for a while. Penny finished up her breakfast. She put her plate in the sink. She stood there at the sink thinking. Darian touched her shoulder gently. "let's get going love."

Darian took Penny to work. Penny texted Finley letting her know that she was going to be in charge of the kids until she got home. She put her phone back in her pocket. She put her duffle bag into her locker. She headed upstairs to the lounge. Darian shook his head gently. He had a bad feeling that Penny was keeping something from him. He let out a small sigh. He decided to do equipment checks. Elvis arrived shortly after they did. Elvis yawned tiredly. "morning Darian." Greeted Elvis softly. Darian looked up from the clipboard. "Morning Elvis. I can definitely tell you were not ready to get out of bed." He chuckled. Elvis laughed along with him. "no I wasn't. I almost overslept again." He scratched behind his head. "I take it Penny is upstairs?" Darian nodded. "yeah. I just saw her walk up there." Elvis barely got a foot on the stairs when Darian stopped him. "Keep an eye on her for me Elvis. She's been having issues all morning." Elvis nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Penny was at the table. She had her phone playing music quietly while she was drawing in her notebook. She drew out the visions she had that morning. She heard someone walking up the stairs and quickly turned to a new page. She figured she would finished drawing her vision once they left. "hello Penny." Greeted Elvis. "morning Elvis." She greeted back without looking at him. Elvis grabbed the skillet out of the top cabinet. He put some oil in the bottom of the pan. "make sure you keep an eye on that." Said Penny again without looking at him. He chuckled. "Don't worry Penny. I know how to cook." He turned the gas on letting the oil simmer. He fetched the eggs from the fridge. "would you like some breakfast?" he offered. She shook her head. "no. I ate before I came in." Elvis nodded. He put a couple of eggs into the pan. "I guess that just leaves me and the rest of the brigade then." Penny began drawing a picture of the man she had seen in her dream. Every time Penny tried to draw something different the man would reappear again. She shook her head in frustration. Just then the skin on the back of her neck began to crawl. There was an energy somewhere in the fire station that was making itself known. Penny let out a disgruntled sigh. "I can never catch a break." She muttered under her breath. The man from her sketch appeared in lounge. He had a dark red flannel shirt with blue jeans. His hair was in a disarray. "well what is it?" prompted Penny. "what brings you here to me?" She leaned back on the table. "I need your help." He whispered. "I know you don't want me to be around you at the moment but I really need your help." She sighed. "Sit down." He sat down in the stool next to her. She let him use her energy to make contact with her. "so how in the world did you end up here?" she questioned. She pulled her notebook close to her. "I don't know. The last memory I have is of me falling down the side of a mountain. I was bleeding out really bad. I landed in the river and that's all I remember." She nodded taking notes. "I hate to ask this but can he see me to?" the man pointed to Elvis. She shook her head. "no. Only I can see you. I'm sorry to tell you this but your-" he cut her off. "dead. I know. I just wanted to make sure. I don't feel comfortable having another person see me." She smiled kindly. "so do you know how you got your wound?" The man shrugged. "not sure. I can't remember." She sighed putting her pen down. "looks like I have another case on my hands." She closed her notebook. "by the way I'm Penny." The man smiled. "Jayden McCartney." He offered her his hand. He felt cold against her skin as she shook it.

Jayden sat down on the couch. He decided to hang around Penny until his case was solved. "It's funny that you say you have another case to solve. I heard those police officers down by the river say the same thing." She raised an eyebrow. "wait what do you mean you heard officers say the same thing?" she asked. She had a sick knot settle in her stomach. "exactly what I said. Apparently, I was murdered. I thought I got my wound from just falling down the mountain side." Penny let out a low groan. "great I can't have a normal life, can I? I can't just be a firefighter and have a family, no. I have to deal with another fucking murder case." She muttered under her breath. She shook her head. "Great Fires of London." Jayden shifted nervously. "alright give me a run-down of what the area looks like. Do you know what you were doing the night of the murder?" Jayden shrugged. "all I know is that I came out of a river. I think it was near a drainage ditch on the other side of town." Penny rubbed her chin. "there was some light brush around the drainage ditch too." Penny nodded. "alright well with what you've just told me I am going to have to go to the police with this. You really should have gone to a Psychic Detective about this. I can't really help you with this case." Jayden frowned. "why not?" She sighs. "fighting fires and saving people is more of my thing. I'm trying to ignore my abilities as much as I can." She looked down at her notes. "I really don't want to stick my nose into any more cases." Jayden gulped. "Penny, there's a reason why I came to you. I really want your help. You see I left behind my boyfriend and our foster kid. I want justice to be brought to them. Can you please help me?" he urged. She sighs. "alright. Fine. Just for the sake of your family. I'll have to talk to Officer Logan about this."

Officer Logan arrived at the fire station. He flashed his badge to Station Officer Steele in the garage. "I wasn't aware that the Newtown police department was going to be visiting us." Officer Logan shook hands with Station Officer Steele. "don't worry sir. I'm here to talk to Penny Morris. My superiors had offered her a position as Psychic Detective." Station Officer Steele sighed. "I believe firefighter Morris has made it clear that she does not wish to deal with police matters. Not since the case involving Firefighter Jones." Concern laced his voice. He made it a point to look out for Penny ever since Sam's death. "I'm aware sir. She just called us with evidence to be used with the case that we are currently working on." Station Officer Steele raised an eyebrow. "well if you want to talk to her, you do it under my watch Officer. I will not have you press Ms. Morris past her limits." Officer Logan dipped his head respectfully. "yes sir." Penny walked out to meet them. She stood by Station Officer Steele. "let's discuss this little "matter" in my office." Officer Logan followed them to the office. Station Officer Steele closed the door behind them. Officer Logan sat down in front of Station Officer Steele's desk. Penny sat a little way from Officer Logan. "so, I hear you have some evidence to show me, Ms. Morris." Penny nodded. "yes. I prefer if you called me Firefighter Morris." Officer Logan smiled. "oh right. Of course, My apologizes I forgot that I must use your official title seeing as this is your place of work." Penny sighed. She handed him her notebook. "in this notebook, I have some notes that I have taken. Your victim's name is Jayden McCartney. He is a local Newtown man with a small family. He was shot across the side and ended up dying from drowning in the drainage ditch." Officer Logan took her notebook. He flipped through it. "It's not much evidence but it should give you guys an edge." Officer Logan smiled. "thank you for showing me this." Station Officer Steele eyed Officer Logan calmly. "while I'm here I'm wondering if you have decided about our little proposition?" Penny shook her head. "I'm not going to become a permanent of your police force. My place is here in PontyPandy. However, because there is a family involved I will aide you with this case. Jayden doesn't really remember what happened to him so I've decided that I am going to go and visit his boyfriend about this." Officer Logan shook hands with her. "Fair enough. I'll be heading back now. Thank you for your input." He left the office. He tucked Penny's notebook into his jacket.

Penny leaned back in her chair. Station Officer Steele and Penny sat in silence for a while. "I don't see what's so special about me." She whispered. "you possess a unique talent, Penny. I do worry that these people will try to take advantage of you." She nodded. "I know. I'm hoping that after this case I won't have to deal with anymore." She got up from her chair. "I'll leave you to your duties sir. Thanks for helping me deal with this." He smiled kindly. "it's not a problem Firefighter Morris. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She closed the office door behind her quietly. She went back into the lounge. Jayden was still there. "there I sent the evidence off with Officer Logan." She sat down on the couch. "thanks Penny." Whispered Jayden. Penny just nodded. "I'll need your boyfriend's address though. I want to pay him a small visit."


End file.
